Make Me Like You
by ladybunz
Summary: Junkrat is a nervous wreak but what does he have to be so nervous about? (Just a short story about my OTP their will be more of this to come. I am new to this and honestly this is the first FIC.I have tried working on and publishing so id appreciate constructive criticism don't be to hard on me lol. I may have some errors i need to work out as well please feel free to inform me)


Make Me Like You

Chapter 1 ~

Junkrat was wide awake lying on his bed in his Watchpoint dorm thinking to himself "Why does this Shelia hate me so much?" He sighed. Rolling over tossing and Turing his thoughts keeping him uncomfortable and frustrated. He thought back to the day he met her.

It was during the recall, Winston has contacted man potential candidates and the Junkers were just a few of the top picks. They answered to the recall hoping for payment and shelter but as always, they were uncertain about anyone being trustworthy especially after the last time they put their trust in a suit. He wanted to go legit and make a living doing what he loves and knows, best blowing shit up.

Winston had set up a private flight to get them to the watchpoint with no issue or potential police involvement. So, they would be picked up just outside of Junkertown. When the day finally came that they would be leaving their old home Junkrat was ecstatic but also terrified. It was going to be a bit of a culture shock so to speak. Him and Roadie were so used to the way they lived constantly traveling and unsure of when their next meal would be and now they were going to have their own rooms, hot meals and hot showers. The biggest thing was they didn't have to regularly watch their back wondering who was going to stab them just to steal all their supplies and clean water.

The trip to Watchpoint Gibraltar wasn't very long. They both slept most of the way from what Junkrat remembers. Once they had landed a petite young woman with short brown hair arrived to pick them up. She was waiting just outside of the terminal. She was full of energy and very kind. "Hiya nice to meet you boys I'm Tracer. Winston sent me to pick you two up." Junkrat looked at Roadhog and nodded as if approving her. "Hi the names Junkrat and this here is Roadhog" He said pointing his thumb at his big friend. "Nice to meet you Junkrat and Roadhog." she smiled. She helped them with their bags carrying them outside to a Blue hovering SUV. "Alright you two let's load up and get going back to the watchpoint, a few other members have also arrived today so when we get back there you'll be meeting them too." She said. Junkrat and Roadhog quickly shoved their bags into the trunk of the SUV. They hopped in the passenger's seats making their way to a potential new home and employment." It ell only take a few minutes nothing like that plane ride" She giggled. Junkrat's nerves were getting the best of him, he was bouncing his leg and fiddling with things in the back seat. Roadhog nudged him to stop and he did but all for about a minute. "I'm sorry mate just a little nervous is all" Roadhog grunted in reply.

Tracer was right the trip wasn't long at all maybe 15 or so minutes. Felt much longer to the uneasy Junker. They got out of the vehicle and looked around. "Wow Roadie look at this place its huge!" he laughed They both looked around taking in the scenery and big building they'd soon be calling home. A few moments after gazing around at the watchpoint he was ready to get inside and see what the rest of the place looked like. He made his way to the trunk of the hovering SUV and grabbed his small bags. "I'll be just a sec gon tell em we've arrived. "Tracer sped off quickly inside to tell the others they had made it, leaving in a light blue flit. Junkrat's eyes opened wide in amazement "Wow she's a fast one ey Roadie?" Roadhog nodded. They walked towards the entranced and were greet by a big muscular older looking man his hair was white and he had a scar on his left eye "Greetings!" his voiced boomed, he was quite boisterous. "G'Day" Junkrat replied happily waving. "I'm Reinhardt! Vee are so happy you have arrived. Let's get you inside to meet the others." He showed them the way inside opening a large metal door using a keycard. The doors hissed as they opened. Junkrat was even more nervous once he enters the building, it was cold something he wasn't accustom to but it felt quite nice compared to the dry heat he was used to back in Australia. It looked like they had entered a recreation room of some sort there was what appeared to be a lounging area with couches and a television. There were a few people gathered around it laughing and enjoying whatever was on it and some of the others were enjoying a game of pool. Junkrat was bouncing happily his nerves seemed to have calmed a bit after seeing that so far this seemed to be legit and Winston wasn't some suit trying to set them up. "I could get used to this" Junkrat grinned at Roadhog, his big bodyguard just silently nodded in reply. A large ape walked up to them greeting them "Hello I'm Winston and I called you two in for the recall I was hoping you could aid us in some potential missions, we could use your expertise in demolitions" Winston adjusted his glasses. Junkrat's molten eyes lit up at the word demolition "Well mate you've called in the right guys for that." He manically giggled.

A dark-haired woman who was once sitting quietly reading on one of the nearby couches looked up from her book to listen to Winston's conversation with the Junkers. "Winston do we really need to rely on such primitive means to aid us in future assignments?" The woman's eyes darted at Junkrat eyeing him suspiciously. He looked back at her eyes narrowed "Oi! What do you mean by primitive?" Junkrat snapped back. She covered her mouth trying to suppress her laughter "Well you cannot tell me destruction takes any sort of skill, can you? So, what else would I call it other then what it is, primitive." She replied. He walked over to the dark-haired woman towering over her much smaller frame. He crossed his arms standing directly in front of her "So you don't think what I do takes skill?" his voice was much louder and sterner then before. "No, frankly I do not. How can mindlessly blowing things up take any sort of skill?" She asked. He scoffed in reply to her. "I'll have you know what I do takes plenty of skill, what would you know about making explosives Miss Prim N proper" he was heated this woman he didn't even know for a minute was already getting on his nerves. What did she know anyway she looked like a proper suit who had never gotten her hands dirty a day in her life. He would be better off just ignoring anything she said but he couldn't do that there was just something about her that got under his skin. Before things could escalate any further Winston walked over trying to defuse the situation before it got much worse. "Please Agent Symmetra I'd appreciate it if you didn't antagonize our new recruits. They just arrived and I'm sure they are exhausted so I will be showing them to their dorms shortly." She grimaced at the large ape "I am sorry" She said crossing her legs continuing her reading but Junkrat still stood above her his molten eyes filled with frustration and fire. Winston began leading them to their dorms Roadhog quietly followed Winston but Junkrat stayed behind still standing before the woman called Symmetra. She looked up from her book once more "Can I help you?" she asked the hovering Junker. "No" he said quickly walking away still pissed off by her comments. His odd gait louder than usual due to his annoyed mood he quickly caught up to Winston and Roadie to get situated in his dorm.

"Well this is where you two will be staying for the time you are here with us. I gave you rooms side by side as requested. I'll leave you to unpack and settle down. Meals are available whenever you are hungry so please help yourself. Oh, and before I forget here are your Keycards they open your rooms and the workshop as well as most other doors at the watchpoint." He handed them their cards before walking away to join the others in the recreation room.

Roadie Grunted and seemed pleased at the idea of food whenever he could have it. He waved at his friend before entering his own separate room to unpack what little stuff he had.

"What a bitch." He thought to himself as he entered his room tossing his bag onto the floor. He flopped onto his bed and wow it was soft and so comfortable, defiantly better than anything he could find to sleep on back in Junkertown, he was lucky if he could find a ragged old mattress. He was typically stuck sleeping on the ground or on some makeshift bed he had put together. He lies there quietly thinking "Why does this Shelia hate me so much?" he continued thinking about her stern face and the way she looked at him. He couldn't get comfortable even in this bed he was sure was the most comfortable thing he had even tried to sleep on.

((Writer Notes: There it is his first encounter with the woman who would steal his heart. Lovely, isn't she?))


End file.
